


love you so matcha

by bluelions



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boba Shop AU, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23116222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelions/pseuds/bluelions
Summary: Ashe happily works at Blaiddyd's Boba while balancing college full-time and being the disappointing eldest son of the family. It's a good thing there's a hot new regular for him to fixate on.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert
Kudos: 12





	love you so matcha

**Author's Note:**

> the long awaited cashepar boba au i promised! this is the long-fic version of [this piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21552793/chapters/51498997) i did for cashepar week so it's not necessary to read that first, although it does spoil something!

Ashe is never late to work, and yet he’s stuck in traffic watching the tiny clock in his dashboard blink 2:19, neon green and mocking. Breakfast was a measly banana snagged from the kitchen. His work shirt is still crumpled in the backseat from his last shift two days ago. He’s half sure his phone is about to die.

Ashe is never late to work, but he’s nineteen minutes late and counting and for what?

A dick appointment.

Although their meetings have slowly turned less sexual and more friendly Felix’s scent still lingers in his hair and his skin. A trace of a finger down the wrong side of his neck would find pink marks.

The only reason Ashe woke up from a  _ very _ pleasant night was Sylvain’s phone call which was neither sexy nor friendly.

“Ashe? Are you okay?” Sylvain had started out with.

“What… Sylvain?” Ashe’s eyes couldn’t even fully open, much less comprehend who he was speaking to. He felt Felix still slumbering from where he’d pressed up against his back, breath fanning the back of his neck. The warmth and rhythm of Felix’s breathing was lulling him back to sleep if he was being honest.

“You sound like you’ve been sleeping,” Sylvain accused. “Are you still coming in?”

“Still coming in?” Ashe questioned. And then it hit him all at once, the way waking up from a dream of falling feels. “Oh! Oh, shit! Sylvain, what time is it- Shit, nevermind, I’m coming!”

Ashe’s shouting and squirming to get out from under Felix’s arm had woken him as well. “Ashe, what the fuck,” he slurred.

“ _ Oh _ ?” Sylvain punctuated, and Ashe knew he was done for. “Is that  _ Felix _ ? You must’ve had a nice,  _ deep _ sleep last night, didn’t you? That’s exactly why you didn’t wake up for work today, isn’t it?”

“Sylvain, shut  _ up,  _ I’m coming right now!” Ashe yelled, hung up on Sylvain’s snickering, and fell out of bed.

It’s been a rough couple weeks with school and all. He deserves to miss setting his alarm after a romp in the sheets, right?

  
  


Ashe knocks his forehead against his steering wheel just thinking about the wrath Sylvain will descend on him. He reasons that leaving the crew to deal with the afternoon rush one staff member short is heinous enough to incur five hours of Sylvain’s teasing.

The cars in front of him finally begin to move just as he lifts his head and Ashe is eagerly accelerating. Felix’s apartment is only on the opposite side of the university, which isn’t much farther than Ashe’s own place to the shop. It shouldn’t have been a long drive.

The situation explains itself as Ashe passes by major construction in the middle of the block. It spills into the road where a hardhat directs traffic. From the quick glance he takes, it seems like some sort of store, but all of its framework is laid bare; he can’t really tell  _ what _ it’s supposed to be. Ashe just sighs and speeds along before the traffic stops again.

**Author's Note:**

> me: how do i announce i am finally working on this fic  
> me: writes a prologue
> 
> to anybody who read "just business" first: i'm sorry this is late but this is finally in the works and it'll be glorious!! thank you again for the kudos and kind comments you guys left specifically for that piece, and especially the support for a fleshed-out story. we are bringing flirty ashe back once and for all babey
> 
> you can find me on twitter at [@softresetter](https://twitter.com/softresetter) for updates on this story, other stories, and other things i'm interested in :)


End file.
